silverspoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
is the second chapter of the Silver Spoon manga. Hachiken is placed in a five-man team with four of his classmates so that they can work together during their monthly routines. On their first day, he learns a startling fact about eggs that leaves him horrified and unwilling to eat chicken products again. However, after a week of grueling physical labor that leaves him hungry and exhausted, he ends up making an effort to put aside his distaste to eat some of the school's chickens and eggs. __TOC__ Summary Sakuragi informs the first-year students that he will be dividing them into eight five-man teams for doing morning and evening work, which he adds will remain the same for the next three years of high school. Among those selected for Group A are Hachiken, Komaba, Tokiwa, Aikawa, and Tamako. On their first morning working together, they head to the chicken coop so that they can begin work for the week. Once heading inside, Hachiken looks with amazement at the spacious working space and is impressed further by the efficiency of the system. However, after watching a chicken lay an egg with its rear end faced toward Hachiken, he asks Tokiwa where the egg is coming from; to his disgust, he discovers that it comes from the anus, resulting in him complaining about it to his group members. During breakfast, Hachiken sees a silver spoon being hung in a case above the cafeteria entrance. He quickly shrugs it off in favor for the food but he becomes disgusted again when he sees a raw egg, remembering what he had witnessed earlier that morning. Hachiken gives away his egg to Beppu and looks on as his classmates, even the females, eat the product which came from a chicken's anus. Hachiken later ends up sleeping through his classes after breakfast, remarking how tiring it is to be in the high school. He reflects on his day's schedule and how much physical labor is involved; during the period of time for club activities, he watches as Komaba and Tamako play a game of ping-pong, which bewilders him due to their energy for the sport. The exhaustion from school and the energy that remains in his other classmates begin to have a toll on Hachiken's performance during his working hours with his group. During a very windy day, he even ends up helping cover up greenhouses for the high school; they end up working until late at night which leaves Hachiken hungry and exhausted. Fortunately, the five students are treated to dinner although Hachiken nearly ends up discarding it due to the inclusion of raw eggs; however, after hearing his stomach growl, plus further encouragement from the supervisor of the chicken coop, he ends up eating them anyway and expresses immense happiness for the food. His remarks, however, end up annoying Tokiwa. The boys take a shower for the day and prepare to head back to their dormitories so that they can go to sleep. Before they can, a third-year student whom Hachiken and Aikawa met earlier stops by to give them the smoked chicken that he had promised them. Hachiken reluctantly takes a bit from a drumstick and notes on how delicious it tastes, even adding how it lacks additional additives to the food; upon hearing this, the third-year begins rambling over the matter and praises Hachiken's sense of taste. Shortly after, Tamako arrives and has a conversation with her "big brother", who is actually the third-year student himself. Hachiken, Aikawa, and Tokiwa compare the two's appearances and become startled when they realize that Tamako can appear attractive without her obesity. Characters In Order Of Appearance #Yūgo Hachiken #Ichirō Komaba #Keiji Tokiwa #Shinnosuke Aikawa #Tamako Inada #Aki Mikage #Mayumi Yoshino #Tarō Beppu #Hajime Nishikawa #Tamako's Brother Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Chapters